


過門

by CloveeD



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Wowkie Zhang, 大張麒鼓
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24919765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloveeD/pseuds/CloveeD
Summary: 兒媳婦和孫子都有了郭老師好煩惱
Relationships: 郭麒麟 / 大張偉
Kudos: 3





	1. 過門

**Author's Note:**

> 大張麒鼓、ABO、Omega 大張偉、懷孕、勿上升蒸煮、當然 ooc、名字也扭曲了，別打我

1) 過門

郭七零為了已過門的媳婦兒跟郭得岡吵得不可開交，眾人吃瓜津津有味，也不怪他們，相聲家族吵架罵街簡直是免費一場不看浪費。

其實事情追根究底就是，郭得岡出道不易含辛茹苦，期待能抱孫子已久，哪知道如此期盼的事情未先通知，媳孫倆都突然有了。雖然聽到真要有孫子可抱了先是一陣狂喜，但轉頭一想，不對啊，他日日盼，夜夜盼，哪兒做不對了兒子竟然有媳婦兒有孫子那麼久了現在才告訴他爹，領證喜面和顧胎等人生大事連爹都不請，這不是搞事嗎？

「咱也沒喜宴啊。」兒媳婦一臉『我看戲嗑瓜子兒別停啊』的插了一句，抱著自個兒大肚子坐晃著細白的小腿兒，讓郭得岡想起了連選上了兒媳婦這事也沒讓他知曉，想起了又是一股的難受。

「我還沒說到你呢，張偉，你倆這…」 郭得岡又想說又捨不得說兒媳婦，要怪就怪兒子居然千挑萬選找了大張偉來過門，年紀大一輪且不說，張偉這年紀的 omega 懷孕是有風險的。俗話說了，孕婦忌喜沖喜，不得干重活、不搬家不裝修、不爬高不摸小孩，張偉這成天參加綜藝蹦蹦跳跳還出了名不愛乖乖養身子的藝人，郭得岡不知道自己兒子懂不懂得細心照料，家裡說話張偉聽是不聽。一方面擔心孫子，一方面也擔心兒媳婦身子孕期受損，平時說話之道稱霸相聲界，現下居然腦子一片混亂說不出口了。

「爸您可別，張偉五個月了現在不能吵--」

話說少班主這貌似溫溫吞吞其實思想細膩、越似練厲圓滑的性格，到這眼兒上了反而意外地直白，通常雖然也沒需要給父親台階下的場合(郭老師不需要)，但這樣直接對爸爸說話，郭得岡頭回聽。

「我懷孕了，不是腦殘了。」張偉抱臂斜眼冷哼著，「再說了，五個月了不也是你這孫子的作為嗎。」

兒子被瞪禁言了。郭得岡深歎口氣，果然，最怕就是這一切都是個兒子犯的錯誤，讓人懷孕了才娶人家，喪盡禮儀，還委屈了張偉了。般不般配先不說，顧兒子心急外，郭得岡好歹也算是看張偉長大的，一只在他記憶中叛逆勁滿到頭髮尖尖兒都跳起來了的小孩兒，過30還單身後大夥都以為這 omega 就是不願隨流成家。那些年張偉逆反心理的名聲都在大夥眼裡，有贊同的也有很多不贊同的，真正有機會認識張偉的人也是為數不多。

郭得岡記得當年張偉被毀謗那些哭得滿臉鼻涕的辛酸時光，近年來那種大規模的打擊都過去了，張偉本來就才華出眾，對應功夫也是越磨練越強，寫歌創造、穩坐主持綜藝，郭得岡很欣賞這個被推倒一再爬起來並愛文化又有長進的孩子，半點也不見許多年輕人的矯情。

所以說自己兒子到底是做了什麼啊啊啊！

「你先跟我說，領證了嗎？」

「領了證了這可是規矩啊爸。」

「見過父母也是規矩啊我怎麼就一眼也沒瞅過呢。」

「您瞅過了啊瞅多少次了---而且這…這不是礙著人家是藝人身份嘛…」

「嗐，咱們也是兩個多月了才知道的，我只以為我病了，然後知道後您兒子就這麼慌了三月。」兒媳婦磕著瓜子兒擺了擺手。

郭得岡扶額，人生大事就慌一字帶過，真想讓兒子回去牆角跪算盤。

[待續]


	2. 禁驚嚇，忌動用刀具

大張麒鼓、ABO +、omega 大張偉 懷孕、勿上蒸煮、當然 ooc、名字也扭曲了別打我、每一章都是基於關於懷孕的一些俗語寫著玩的。

2) 禁驚嚇，忌動用刀具

張偉滿臉黑線的舉著剪刀，一另一手一把五顏六色的隔源膠帶，「你還讓不讓我作曲，都不讓我開演唱會上綜藝了，還讓我活嗎？」

「祖宗！別這麼說，我這不就擔心你嘛，這樣好不好你說要怎麼弄我來給你整，你看你還得爬桌底下接那麼多線，現在有寶寶時不方便嘛讓我來讓我來讓我來…」

經過上次十分不官方的『見父母』後，張偉覺得自己已經百分之二百五乖乖的當好孫砸了，不蹦不跳不走路就不會平地摔不一年接十檔綜藝(綜藝界這陣突然沒了網約司機十分慌亂)不抽煙不熬夜不撩弟不罵街 (主要是有的時候怕真的吐出些什麼，現在真的不需要特別折騰，動兩下就開始有想吐的衝動了，十分不科學，等寶寶生出來得跟人講講理去。)

郭得岡這一方則是回去後把自己以前對兒媳婦要「懂事點嘴不太碎」的期待默默擦去了，雖說嘴上還是有許多沒罵完的話，卻是讓太太給自己兒子送去了好些補品，也不說一聲怎麼用，讓兒子自己查去，現今當父母的就是得這麼傲嬌啊。

《有圖為證喲去看郭老師說的，截圖不是我的就不放上來了》

「你行嗎郭騎驢？」

張偉這段時間也是夠耐心的了，雖然嘴上也不饒人，心裡知道郭七零正施展所有努力地要跟上顧孩子所需的那些知識泉源，誰知腹中的寶寶長得比啥都快，轉眼的功夫就從綠豆點兒大長成桃子後又晉級成小西瓜了。張偉整天對自己的小西瓜念『長好看點哈我可塞你不回去…』

「媳婦兒啊萬萬別懷疑你男人你行不行。」賢夫本夫此時正邊說邊跪下往桌底下咬著手電筒探頭去。

張偉欣賞了一番自家賢夫的傻樣，「喲呵，頂著這麼無辜一張臉跟我開黃腔，那既然跪下了就多辦點您特行的事唄...」

桌底下一聲撞頭，郭七零齜牙咧嘴捂著頭出來瞪人。AUV，瞧這眼波勾人的俏才郎。

張偉一臉無辜，「直播也不讓嗎？」

聽著等直播畫面上線中的大蜜們又想尖叫又不敢的強行冷靜慰問，張偉抱著肚子，圍著毯子笑得綠茶差點灑了。

(待續)


	3. 產期憂鬱，焦慮和荷爾蒙

第三章懷孕那些事兒 — 大張麒鼓、ABO、Omega 大張偉、懷孕、勿上升蒸煮、當然 ooc、名字也扭曲了，一樣、寫著玩的。

3) 產期憂鬱，焦慮和荷爾蒙

有些夜裡郭七零醒後發現張偉半夜自己躲在廁所一角，哭得滿臉通紅，小拳頭咬出了牙印，看樣子是隱忍住哽咽聲很久了，看得郭七零心疼不已。張偉這每過段時間就會自我懷疑、想起某些往事就幾乎不可理喻的焦慮症是老毛病，也因為是老毛病，張偉老說這些事兒都已經過去了，想它也沒用，張偉也常看書來自己開導自己。

道理當然全都懂，但它來總還是照來，像梅雨季，每年倒陣楣，誰也阻止不了誰。

郭七零記得第一次過夜看到張偉這樣時，郭七零以為自己不知怎麼傷到人了，明明整天都膩歪得很，曲兒也譜了詞兒也擬了小手也牽了嘴兒也親了，拉拉扯扯的親密到了床上，郭七零記得自己是憑著一口仙氣小心翼翼的伺候這位小祖宗的呀--- 多次七手八腳的哄，就差沒跪著拿糖哄求這位小祖宗原諒了。結果自己那無頭蒼蠅模式的哄法可能太滑稽，張偉大人有大量的白了他一眼後氣鼓鼓的忘了焦慮，撒嬌似的調侃起郭七零了。

好消息是：前數次這慌亂的郭氏哄法會把人逗笑、倍兒增對郭七零的好感。壞消息是：這招效果也只限於前數次。

現在在一起多年後還住一起有超過半年了，這懷孕期間郭七零發現張偉焦慮的頻率遠比他以前以為的多，然後所以、郭氏哄法更是再也不見效。

「我沒事兒！就有點…嗐，反正沒你事兒、去去去去去去去去…」張偉滿臉焦躁，明明眼角還掛著淚、可憐兮兮的，小手卻拼命把郭七零往外推。「您別留這兒瞅我我這兒可是收收收收費的比正經片兒還貴我告訴您...」

  
  


拉扯了幾下後是一陣可怕的僵局。

郭七零怕他在瓷磚上摔倒，先退了幾步，遲疑了一下後轉身離去。

明明是張偉推他走的，卻也是張偉感到一陣失落，果然他在這種時候是不招人待見的，郭七零以後怎麼受得了他這樣啊？當初兩人只是玩兒在一塊兒多好，簡簡單單，沒有甚麼責任角色、養兒育女、alpha omega 應該如何如何怎麼的，而且誰也沒想到郭七零身為一位一直挺溫和的beta酒後性子迷死人不償命，誰也不會想到事情會搞到現在這般複雜。兩人現在小心翼翼、這個不能吃那個地方別去的、張偉更是感到自己變得比最矯情的作精還要矯情。要是他是郭七零，他也會奪門而去的---

  
  


「---來，溫的，喝幾口。」

張偉抬頭，只見郭七零正平衡著一碗小米粥、裡面插湯匙、腋下挾著兩枕頭、睡褲口袋裡還插著郭七零的手機。張偉眯了眼，「您在耍什麼雜？」

其實張偉是知道的，他平時已經不缺焦慮症發作了，這次醫生更是說過，懷孕會重塑體內信息素原先有的平衡，這件事本身就足以增加焦慮的失控了，再加上郭七零身為 beta 並沒有 alpha 會用來安定 omega 的信息素。這點醫生有提過，說要注意，並開了合成式信息素的服劑。知道是知道，但焦慮憂鬱都不像生理病症般的可以明確看出病發的開始，情緒病總是不知不覺的滲入思想行為中，等發現時就已經禍從口出了。

張偉瞄了瞄郭七零的臉色，嗯，操蛋的什麼都看不出來。

只見郭七零把兩枕頭往張偉身邊一拋，把手上的粥先放了。「我怕瓷磚地板太硬，來來來靠著，好點吧？」自言自語著邊自己往第二個枕頭上坐下來，再伸手捧起粥再次往張偉手上推。「別等涼了，來。」

  
  


他家麟就是穩，一兩句就能讓張偉不知不覺地放下多年練就的那身刺。這要是旁人試圖安慰張偉，張偉那認為自己是作精的自我厭惡會更加深、會導致他更加把勁的把人推開。

張偉多年在娛樂圈裡掙三瓜兩棗的，不乏有許多人見他是 omega 便有各種心思，認為一個omega該這樣拘謹那樣順從的。他紅的時候小鮮肉想撩哥增熱搜、別的時候一些不夠紅的想征服這個拒絕ABO主流思想的omega來增名利，在台上張偉話多、密、又準又狠、有些人便想用信息素暗中壓他、或是背後利用他omega該如何沒如何的事兒去毀他。雖然看似張偉這些年居然都撐過來了，郭七零卻很清楚張偉不缺自我心理上的犧牲 - 張偉撐過來時同時也練就了一身的刺、以及一腦子的焦慮和不安。

想當年是在張偉最大規模受攻擊時認識郭七零的，那時郭七零還是個小胖子、不夠經驗並一點也不圓滑、渾身倒是圓滾滾的看上去喜慶、靠上去舒服、光是看他張偉都樂。張偉當時對這個磕磕巴巴不傲不矯的少班主挺有好感的，發現每次張偉再戳他損他，這小胖子似乎不只是能緊張卻又溫和可愛的接受、後來更是飛快的學會了比旁人更快的 get 到張偉的意思並接梗繼續逗說學逗唱。

可能也只有這樣張偉才終究完全放下了戒心，多年來跟郭七零舒舒服服地放心私交，直到那夜郭七零喝醉了，張偉被這長大了的少班主在頸上啃到雙頰緋紅、舒服到連床都上了。

  
  


張偉在人要吹一湯匙餵給他前趕緊接了過來。還是他家麟懂他。

粥未入口，心先暖透。

[待續]


End file.
